


Thus Fades Our Star

by silver-kin (06seconds_left)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-30
Updated: 2010-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:04:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/06seconds_left/pseuds/silver-kin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As we continue our battles, we come closer to the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thus Fades Our Star

The world is on fire. He tries to breathe, inhaling hot air too hot. It burns his lungs, scorching flesh and leaving behind nothing but the white of bone and he is screaming in pain not anger, not fear and the only thing he can see is the treacherous smirk.

Static whispers at her fingertips and she smiles. As electricity speeds across the room, she remembers dark skies and flashes of lightning, the sound of thunder in her ears and drops of rain in her eyes. 'Freedom,' she had thought and she had smiled as she left her past behind.

His hand stops writing in mid-sentence when the other speaks. He listens, acknowledges and agrees, all in the same span of silence. Moving to stand, he relocates the notebook and black pen to a nearby table, leaving the sentence hanging and bookmarks his interrupted train of thought for later reference.

Petals dance in the air, a whirlwind of pink and black. Darkness whispers nearby, ready to obey, ready to rebel. There are others too ghosts murmur in his ears as he fights, metal against metal, scythe against keyblade, warrior against warrior, villain against hero; this moment is his alone.

The air is quite, tasteless. It seems every passing moment takes with it another familiar scent. He sighs and looks around the room, eyes moving from table to chairs to books before taking in the room as a whole; everything they had believed in is here, and now it's empty.

He plucks a string and the note vibrates into existence, shimmering in the air. He hums along, singing in harmony. A Shadow creeps close, keeping low but when he turns his head, it stops. They watch each other in silence and when it finally moves away, he sings another song.

Counting for the fourth time, he sighs. His research is arranged alphabetically and there's a gaping hole in between two. Leaving his room, he passes closed doors and open windows and enters another room. His missing book is on the table. Without a word, he takes it and heads back.

As he feels his self escaping, he stares at the ceiling, or rather, at the not ceiling. Everything is quiet the air, this in-between place, his mind. The silence nags at him, as always, but he no longer has the energy to fill it with words. So it grows.

The gun drops from his hand and his fingers curl into a loose fist. There's a bitter taste in his mouth but his lips stretch into a smile. This battle, its outcome is familiar; another losing battle and again, he has lost, and the sudden realisation almost makes him laugh.

He recalls another time, another life when such a situation would send his heart racing, his pulse betraying him even as he tried to remain expressionless. Watching every move, waiting for the opportune moment, sweet anticipation filling his throat he closes his eyes, exhales and wishes for the impossible.

Blow after blow rains down on him. Pain stings his muscles and he grits his teeth. His opponent is matching his speed, his strength and even using his own skills against him. He growls; this boy, this saviour of worlds he will not lose to the likes of him.

The darkness hisses, clawing, spitting warnings of danger. He ignores them in favour of watching the play before him. The air is buzzing with power as spells start to go awry, fading or malfunctioning. He listens to nothing and draws strength from its silence; the warriors of light are coming.

And through another's blue eyes, he watches as the last battle unfolds and sees the final, inevitable outcome. And through another's blue eyes, he bears witness to the death of this false star as it breaks into a million pieces,  
and falls into itself,  
and slowly fades away,  
into nothing.


End file.
